deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/December, with abit of November, 2013 Monthly News Blog
'Ello my fellow Deadliest Fictionnaires! (If I can even use that as a word), it is indeed me Redkite and I have appeared to do the Decembers News apparently. So without further wait - let's get started! News Wiki News *Longtime User Swg66 has published a blog announcing that he will be taking leave for roughly six weeks in preparation for shoulder surgery on January 20th. We wish him the best of luck and a speedy recovery. World News *Between November 3rd and 11th, the Philippines was ravaged by it's deadliest typhoon to record - killing roughly 5,500 people. Typhoon Haiyan has caused major environmental and social impacts, including an oil spill and mass looting and violence due to the damage done. Multiple countries have contributed aid, including Canada which has contributed $40 million in aid. We wish those affected the best and hope the Philippines as a whole can be restored following this tragic event. *On November 30th, star of the Fast and Furious movie series Paul Walker and his friend Roger Rodas were killed in a fatal car accident after leaving a charity event. Like their family, friends, co-workers and fans, we wish those whom have suffered the loss of these two men the best. *Nine years after the Orange Revolution - large masses of Ukrainian protesters have once again taken to streets of Kiev demanding that President Viktor Yanukovich's government be overthrown as he seeks to strengthen Russian Relations. Protesters number around 300,000 despite the increasingly cold weather, many have taken up sleeping bags to continue their protest. *At 1:30am local time on the 2nd December in the city of Xichang, China - the country launched it's first lunar-rover based mission, a mission to the moon. The rover named Jade Rabbit weighs in at roughly 120kg and can travel at 200m per hour. The mission should land on the moon in mid-December and could even answer the question many millions have asked before over the integrity of the Apollo 11 moon landing. *On December 5th, first President of South Africa, Nelson Mandela died of a lung infection in his home. December 8th has been declared as a day of prayer and reflection for Mandela by the nation. We wish those in Mandela's life whom have lost him the best. Pop-Culture News * On November 11th, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire premièred and as of December 6th, has earned a worldwide total of roughly $593,865,000. *Although taking place on November 24th, iconic member of the Griffin family Brian Griffin was killed off the show after being hit by a car. Enormous opposition from fans of the show ensued and several petitions, including one which more than 1,000,000 signatures as of December 5th are active. *As of December 1st and 6th (United Kingdom), the first half of Season 4 for the Walking Dead has concluded. Ratings suggest an estimated 12 million tuned in to watch the episode. Do not fear however, you are not walking near spoiler mines, not even I know what's happened at all in season 4. Birthday Shout-Outs Had or having a birthday this December? Perfectly planned your birth so you'll get double gifts? Good idea. Well, if that's the case, be sure to let me know in the comments so we can acknowledge you! *Ethan hopefully had a good birthday on December 4th! *The mighty Arrow will be celebrating his birthday on December 8th. *He's been slain plenty of times before but he's still standing! It's Cfp's birthday come December 29th. Battle of the Month It's simple science. Chose 3 battles at a maximum which were published in November which you believe fit for the title of: After four candidates have been selected, we'll get voting up and going for this mighty title to be assigned! Nominees * * * * Category:Blog posts Category:News